Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170527214319/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170602210533
Liv Rooney (Dove Cameron) is one of a pair of identical twins of the Rooney family. She is the eldest child of the family and older sister to Joey and Parker. Liv left the family for four years, beginning at the age of 11, to star in a popular television program, Sing It Loud!, to which she continually refers. During her time on that show, Liv was living with her Aunt Dena. Liv is a sophomore at Ridgewood High. When Liv and Maddie celebrate their sweet sixteen in "Sweet 16-a-Rooney", Karen states that Liv, who was born at 11:56 PM, is six minutes older than Maddie, who was technically born a day later. Liv's siblings affectionately call her "Hollywood". In "Skate-a-Rooney", it is referenced that in-between seasons of Sing It Loud!, Liv filmed a movie called The Skateboard Bandit. In "Brain-a-Rooney", Liv shows that she is smarter than people think she is by helping Joey and Artie win the Brain Olympics. It is shown that Liv shares the personality quirks of her mother, Karen, as seen in "Shoe-a-Rooney", when the pair reveals their affinity for shoes. In "Flashback-a-Rooney", it was revealed by Karen that Liv's full name is "Olivia".[1] At the end of the first season, Liv began production on Space Werewolves, a film adaptation of a fictional graphic novel series of the same name. Liv stars as Tristan Lycanth in the film adaptation after being able to fully master all the traits of the wolf with the help of writer/wolf girl Emmy "Fangs" Wulfert. Although the protagonist of the story was originally a boy in the graphic novels, Liv was picked for the role because of her acting career on Sing It Loud! and the role of Tristan was changed from a boy to a girl. In the episode "Voltage-a-Rooney", Liv starts starring in a TV series adaption of the comic series Voltage that was mentioned in "Continued-a-Rooney." She portrays a cheerleader named Tess who was struck by lightning and becomes the superhero SkyVolt. In the episode "Californi-a-Rooney," Liv and Maddie have a falling out at the time when Maddie goes to live with Aunt Dena after being accepted to the same college that Willow is at. After the two of them reconcile, Liv is persuaded by Maddie to stay with her. In the episode "Linda and Heather-a-Rooney," the effects of Liv leaving Voltage to be with Maddie caused her to have a hard time finding another role. She does get a guest role on "Linda and Heather" which she nearly causes to stop production until she and Parker come up with a plan to keep it from ending. By the end of the episode, Liv is told that they want her to reprise her character for the sequel to Sing It Loud! called Sing It Louder!! In scenes in which Dove Cameron is portraying Maddie, Liv is portrayed by look-alike double Emmy Buckner. Maddie Rooney (Dove Cameron) is Liv's identical twin sister and the second eldest child of the Rooney family. Like Liv, she is older sister to Joey and Parker, as well as a sophomore at Ridgewood High. She is captain of the girls' basketball team of Ridgewood High and is equally diligent to her team captain duties as her studies. Her main love interest is Diggie, captain of Ridgewood High's boys' basketball team. But because of his constant moving, they break up. Her new love interest is Liv's co-star in Voltage, Josh. Her catchphrase is "Bam! What?!", a phrase she came up with once at age 11 when she was telling Karen that she beat the boys at basketball. She is sometimes called Mads by Diggie and Willow, such as in "Slump-a-Rooney" and "Shoe-a-Rooney". In "Sleep-a-Rooney", it was revealed by Willow that Maddie's full name is "Madison".[2] It was revealed again by Karen in "Flashback-a-Rooney".[3] It is shown that Maddie shares the personality quirks of her father, Pete, as seen in "Dump-a-Rooney", when the pair shows their competitive side while preparing for a two-on-two basketball tournament. In "Shoe-a-Rooney", Maddie becomes addicted to a comfortable pair of high heel shoes that she borrowed from Liv. When the addiction becomes problematic, Liv, Willow, Diggie, and Stains stage an intervention which ends with Liv dropping the shoes into a woodchipper. In "Space-Werewolf-a-Rooney", Maddie injures her leg and is unable to play basketball. In "Pottery-a-Rooney", Maddie tries taking up the new hobby of pottery; however, it does not work out and she ends up going back to basketball. In "Helgaween-a-Rooney", Karen uses hypnotherapy to try to get Maddie over her fear of using her injured knee to shoot a three-pointer, but Maddie instead has a nightmare that she and Liv have a triplet named Helga. Maddie temporarily becomes the new sensei for Parker's karate class in "Match-a-Rooney". In "Muffler-a-Rooney", Maddie recovers from her knee injury and successfully plays basketball again. In scenes in which Dove Cameron is portraying Liv, Maddie is portrayed by look-alike Shelby Wulfert.